


【b允】薄荷草莓

by Zippersix



Category: b允
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippersix/pseuds/Zippersix
Summary: ·文笔特别差·肉不香随便写写·名字不要在意随便起的·作者咸鱼永不退坑但缘见





	【b允】薄荷草莓

王瀚哲不爱吃草莓，没什么具体的原因，就是单纯的不喜欢而已，就像有的人讨厌香菜。虽说对于这水果没有厌恶到看了就想吐，但他还是没法忍受草莓的味道，闻一下都会让他胃里翻江倒海。  
可他那位新搬来的室友不知道，第一次见面时给他买了一大袋草莓，美其名曰：解决便秘。  
看着那一坨红色的不明物体，王瀚哲的胃默默抽搐，于是他果断拒绝了新室友的好意，“江帆你自己吃吧，我就不吃了，我感觉你更需要。”  
“……好吧，那草莓奶昔不了解一下吗？”江帆提着袋子走进了那个还没收拾完的厨房。  
王瀚哲淡淡的看了他一眼，“哪来的搅拌机？”  
“手动搅拌，让你了解一下什么叫做milk shake。”“乳*摇？”“滚。”  
到底江帆也没做成一个奶昔，王瀚哲看着杯子里那堆用手掰开的草莓块和牛奶“你还不如直接吃了。”  
“我乐意！”说完江帆就把那堆东西喝下去一半，“走吧，采购去，要不然剩下那些草莓该坏了。”他从王瀚哲身边挤过去，王瀚哲闻到了一股甜甜的草莓味，他竟不觉得难闻。

日子过的很快，等两个人的屋子都收拾完毕，这个月已经过去大半，两个人也逐渐熟络起来，比较死宅的交流很方便，就打打游戏，互相看看对方的“老婆”。可江帆始终觉得缺点什么，死宅的必备好像少了点灵气……  
“我们去领养只猫吧。”瘫在沙发上的王瀚哲刷着手机，随后坐了起来，在沙发上拱来拱去，终于拱到江帆旁边，“我这简单地查了一下，这里可以领养猫。”  
江帆闻到了一股淡淡的薄荷味，皱了皱眉，不留痕迹地往边上移了移，“没问题。”  
咕噜的到来让这个充满“死宅”气氛的家活了起来，两个大男人的小资本日子过的很舒服，每天录录视频，擼擼猫。平时两人总斗嘴互搞，时间变得很快，眨眼间两人住在一起也有三个月了。  
这三个月期间，王瀚哲一直在注射α信息抑制剂，他也不是没想过去哪个宾馆解决一下自己那方面的问题，可他没法对别人提起兴趣，不知道为什么，连以前的床伴来找他时，他都觉得这个人十分油腻。  
直到那天他的梦里出现江帆，半夜熟睡的他突然惊醒，掀开被子，借着朦胧的月光看了看内裤，乖巧的去了厕所，再回来都时候太阳都露了半边脸。  
王瀚哲懊恼的把枕头盖在脑子上，想着要不要去问江帆，问问江帆的性别分化，可他又想起在江帆来合租前曾说过，不能询问对方某些方面的隐私，不仅仅是尊重，还是一种保护。  
他只好把自己龌龊的思想捏碎放进梦里，变成一个不可说的秘密。

从那天起，王瀚哲开始躲着江帆，尽可能的避免肢体接触，搞得江帆神经兮兮的。  
“boy呀，你怎么了？失恋了还是硬盘炸了？我看你这几天闷的要死。”  
王瀚哲抬头看着始作俑者，无奈的笑了笑，终究是自己的错，“没，就这几天大姨父来了，难受。”  
“……好吧”江帆关上了王翰哲的屋门。  
王瀚哲看着屋门，重重的叹了一口气，随后他以“大”字的模样倒在床上，用抱枕蒙住眼睛，“我这是倒的什么霉，哎。”  
门外江帆呆呆的坐在沙发上，咕噜趴在他腿上左蹭蹭右咬咬，江帆撸着猫，可心思全然不在咕噜身上，他伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，闭上了眼睛。  
王瀚哲又做梦了，这次出现在梦里的江帆变得害羞，温柔的吻落在他的脸上，像是在亲吻一件珍贵的宝物。王瀚哲捏着他的脸，保持了一定的距离。  
“我喜欢你。”江帆突然说道。  
“？？？”大猩猩脑袋上冒出了三个问号，他伸手摸了下江帆的额头，不烫啊。  
江帆攥住他的的手，放在了自己心口的位置，“在很久以前，我就喜欢你，而且我一个Ω这辈子也找不到一个合适的女性α共度余生，就想着试一试，没想到你真的是α，单又不知道你对我…我……”江帆放开了他的手，猛地抱住了王瀚哲，“但我是真的喜欢你，一见钟情到日久生情那种。”  
王瀚哲回抱了江帆，“我也喜欢你。”  
江帆把脑袋凑到王瀚哲耳边，“那就标记我。”

“咚咚咚。”屋门外的敲门声把王瀚哲吵醒，他一把把抱枕扔在地上，懊恼的抓了抓头发。  
这时江帆拿了一包薯片进了屋，“睡觉了？我是不是打扰你的清梦……”他的视线移到了胯部，“……了？对不起我先出，你继续，薯片别忘吃。”说完便把薯片扔在了王瀚哲的电脑桌上。  
随着“砰”的关门声，王瀚哲说了个脏字。

等王瀚哲再从屋里出来的时候已经是晚上十一点，看着隔壁紧闭的房门，王瀚哲突然想起江帆这两天养生，应该是睡觉了，便转头进了厨房。  
两个死宅家里总是屯着点速食，可今天的冰箱却空荡荡的，王瀚哲数着日子，猛地想起今天应该是采购的日子，却让他睡过去了……  
在看看右瞧瞧，王瀚哲没有发现一丢丢可食用的食物，之前江帆扔给他那袋薯片也早已在胃中消化，王瀚哲不由得叹了口气，“最近是不是水逆……”  
饿得不行的王瀚哲在屋里瞎逛着，希望能找到一个可以充饥的食物。咕噜看到王瀚哲如饿狼般的眼神，喵的一声从沙发上跳下，躲到了一堆没收拾的纸盒里。王瀚哲一个转身，瘫在沙发上，点开了xx外卖，打算填充一下自己的胃。下单了一份炒面后，无聊的王瀚哲随意的瞧了瞧，突然发现茶几上有半盘草莓。  
“吃or饿死”两个选项飘在王瀚哲的脑袋上，“咕噜~”他的胃恰到好处的发出了一句哀嚎。王瀚哲拍了拍肚皮，“你可真不争气。”  
他抓住一颗草莓，猛地塞进了嘴里。  
“妈的好吃。”  
一会儿功夫盘子便空了，王瀚哲摸了摸自己的小肚子，打了个嗝。  
百无聊赖的王瀚哲瘫在沙发上等着外卖，突然他闻到一股浓郁的草莓味，又甜又腻，他以为是自己打的嗝进化了，又细闻了闻，寻着味道，王瀚哲站到了江帆的屋前，他的大脑好像在叫嚣着什么，手不受控制的按在了门把手上。  
幸好，门被从里面锁上了。  
“……王瀚哲吗？”屋里传出江帆的声音。  
他没有出声，目光呆滞的盯着门缝，随后敲了敲门“江帆，是我，你怎么了……”  
“没…事…帮我买点药…去好吗？”一句话被江帆说的磕磕绊绊。  
王瀚哲的木鱼脑子终于转了个弯，“你是不是发情期到了？”  
“……”  
“半夜了，药店不会出售那种东西了，现在要去估计只有杜蕾斯可以买。我不标记你，暂时压制一下好吗？”王瀚哲死盯着门板，手紧紧的攥成拳头。  
屋里没有一点声音，就当王瀚哲准备再次开口说话时，就听“咔”的一声，门开了。  
一股浓郁的草莓味扑面而来，把王瀚哲死死地罩在里面，就算王瀚哲想逃也逃不了了。  
屋里一片狼藉，江帆撑着身子靠在门边，在即将倒在地上的前一秒，王瀚哲抱住了他。薄荷混着草莓的味道在屋里蔓延，咕噜喵的一声跑进了王瀚哲的屋内。  
江帆眼中似乎还有一丝理智，“我们…各取所……需。”

宽松的牛仔裤半挂在右腿上，左腿不自觉的环住了王瀚哲的腰，脚尖微微翘起，随着抽动一晃一晃。  
两个人交换着口中的津液，温柔的亲吻也没妨碍王瀚哲的动作，性器在江帆的后穴里抽动，每一次的抽出都有少许淫液从结合处流出，那是Ω发情时自我分泌的液体，从而让α轻而易举的进入。  
顶到某处的时候江帆不禁闷哼起来，“慢…慢点。”  
王瀚哲松开江帆的嘴唇，痴迷的用手抚摸着，“你让我慢点，可你的身体并不想让我慢呀。”王瀚哲放慢了速度，缓慢的进入，缓慢的抽出，以最简单的方式折磨着江帆。  
江帆似是受不了这种折磨，用脚在王瀚哲后背上蹭了蹭，胯部不由自主的左右摇动。  
王瀚哲嗤嗤的笑了一声，俯身趴在江帆耳边呼出一口热气，只见江帆的耳根唰的一下红了，他轻舔着江帆的耳朵，在耳骨位置轻咬一口，“宝贝儿，怎么，想坐上来自己动吗。”语毕，王瀚哲一手揽过江帆，一手撑着床翻了个身。  
江帆闷哼一声，王瀚哲的性器未从江帆的身体里未抽离出，况且动作幅度过于大，江帆只好加紧那里，双手轻微环住他的脖子，在互换位置之后性器被镶嵌的更深。  
躺在床头的王瀚哲抬眼看着江帆，顶了顶胯。  
“艹！”江帆被突然的动作吓了一跳，一下趴在了王瀚哲的胸膛上。  
王瀚哲用手抚摸着江帆的头发，“给你主导地位，你这怎么还趴下来了？你不是不满意我的服务吗，那你自己动喽。”  
江帆瞟了一眼王瀚哲，轻掐了下他的后腰，“你还不如一根按摩棒好用！”  
说完，江帆便口嫌体正的自己动了起来，然而理想是丰满的，现实是骨感的，江帆引以为傲的持久力在发情期的困扰下，成功的……嗯。  
“大猩猩你也动动啊，我……哈……”江帆被情欲折磨的死去活来，明明已经没了力气，可体内的需求还没被满足，半跪的双腿微微颤抖。  
王瀚哲揽过江帆的腰，两个人的上半身紧紧的贴在一起，他的眼睛紧盯着江帆的脸，看着江帆那双被泪水模糊的眼。另一只手则猛的按住江帆的头，吻了上去。  
这一吻快要了江帆的老命，不同于最初带有侵略性信息素的轻吻，这个吻似乎被剔除了味道，好像两个人并不是被信息素所折磨的原始动物，而是一对普通的情侣。江帆觉得自己可能是因为亲吻而导致大脑缺氧，不然怎么会萌生出“王瀚哲喜欢他”的想法，可他不明白的是，为什么自己的心，那么痛。他只好紧闭着双眼，不去看王瀚哲。  
可王瀚哲这个老变态并没有打算放过江帆，他揽着江帆的腰缓缓的向床边移动，江帆的腿不由自主的夹紧了王瀚哲的腰。  
打桩机的活动并没有停止，直到江帆的后背抵到墙上，他才发现自己已经无路可逃了。江帆轻咬了王瀚哲的舌头，使这个吻不得不终止。  
“怎么了？”  
“没…有……有点缺氧。”江帆避开了王瀚哲探寻的目光。  
王瀚哲俯身亲了下江帆的耳根，这个动作使得性器嵌入的更深，江帆没有抑制住喉咙里的呻吟，便骂起王瀚哲。  
“艹……你大爷。”  
“是我在肏你，认清现实。”  
“别进……”江帆话没说完，王瀚哲便顶到了他身体里最柔软的那块肉。  
王瀚哲在江帆的颈部摩擦，而后贴着他的耳朵说了一句话。  
“我喜欢你，不是性欲上头随口一说，是想和你过一辈子的那种喜欢。”  
泪水从江帆的脸颊流下，落在锁骨上，碎成了花瓣。但他没有开口，牙齿轻咬着下嘴唇，他只是静静的听王瀚哲说。  
“如果你不愿意，我就不进去了，但能不能让我留个暂时的标记，怕你下次措不及防又需要别人帮忙…你…”  
“都到这个地步了，不做到底你还是男人吗？”  
王瀚哲身体一僵，“你的意思是……”  
“一根合格的按摩棒要做到……有始有终，你这辈子都当我的按摩棒算了……反正你这个木鱼脑袋也不会转弯，”江帆在王瀚哲脸边轻轻一吻，双腿夹的更紧了些，“快点进来。”  
得到指令的王瀚哲似是发了狠，肉体相互拍打的声音在屋子里回响，身体里那块软肉也为爱人完全打开，再也不会压抑的呻吟冲破喉咙，草莓薄荷的气息在屋子里蔓延。  
不知抽插了多久，王农民伯伯终于把爱情的种子播撒在江伯伯的地上，江伯伯也按耐不住那颗躁动的心，把种子洒在了王伯伯的身上。而那肿胀的节死死地卡住生殖腔，江帆的小腹微微鼓起，后颈的牙印宣誓着主权，两位伯伯似乎被水洗了一样，都显得有些精疲力尽。  
发情期还很长，等待爱情的成熟也很久，无论是错误的帮助，还是肮脏的秘密，这只会成为一段爱情的基石。让两人心动的不是信息素和第二性别，而是那一见钟情的心情和难以道清的缘分。  
两个人的故事很长，长到要用各自的一辈子来讲完。

 

——the end

**Author's Note:**

> 作者瞎bb：我其实很久没有关注允星河和中国bug了，自从两个人分居……嗯，磕真人rps真的很累，这篇就是瞎写，文笔一年比一年差是真没有办法，到高三复习没有时间摸鱼，以后有机会发发小段子给大家看看吧，几乎都是不会写完的脑洞。希望你们可以食用愉快，我们有缘再见ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ。


End file.
